U.S. Pat. No. 6,344,979 B1 discloses an LLC series-resonant circuit DC/DC converter for which full-bridge inverters are proposed, and as an alternative to this, two series-connected half-bridges, on the input side, for acting on the primary side of a transformer. The voltage which is produced on the secondary side of the transformer is supplied, after rectification, to a load. In general, in this case, an LLC series-resonant circuit has a resonant capacitor with a series-connected resonant inductance, which by way of example is formed by the stray inductance of a transformer, as well as an inductance which is connected in parallel with the primary winding of the transformer, with the latter inductance being formed, for example, by a magnetization inductance.